


Afterparty in Orlando

by OsoloNewsDay (TheOtherPerson), screamqueen18



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-28 02:51:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15698622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOtherPerson/pseuds/OsoloNewsDay, https://archiveofourown.org/users/screamqueen18/pseuds/screamqueen18
Summary: The four have a little fun in Orlando after Carli gets her red card. Smut and debauchery ensues.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! We just wanted to post a fun smut shot since it's been so long! As always, leave your thoughts in the comments!

“Come have a drink with us,” Ali begged, having caught up to Carli in the parking lot. Ashlyn and Alex trailed after her. They couldn’t understand how the omega could play a full 90 and still have energy to run after Carli. The two Orlando alphas were seriously dragging, and Alex hadn’t even played that much. “You can drink to the end of my career on the National Team.”

“Although it seems like Jill might be on her way out,” Alex said shaking her head. She appreciated being made captain. It was a nice, albeit a stressful, perk. At least Jill didn’t have that stick so far up her ass that didn’t see that Alex was a natural born leader, especially as an alpha. Carli was great with the omegas, but the alphas just didn’t seem to listen. “So you never know.”

“Fine,” Carli relented, before turning back to her phone. She had no desire to go back to her team. They didn’t like her at the moment. Between feeling like she didn’t give them 100% on the field because she was concerned about injury to feeling she supported the front office in their terribleness. It was not a good situation. “I could use one after that red card.”

“Bar or my house?” Alex asked. She knew what the pair would want her home but asked the question anyway. It was nice to keep up the illusion that she didn’t already know they would be raiding her liquor cabinet.

“Definitely your house, Baby Horse,” Ash said, pulling Ali towards her. She couldn’t get enough of holding the smaller woman. “We really don’t need an audience for what we’ve got planned tonight.”

“Ugh, seriously you two? It’s my house, you have your own,” the striker complained. She mostly did it for appearances. She liked having them over, even if they were probably at her house more than they should.

“You can always join us,” Ali purred, leaning towards the stricker.

“Been there done that,” Alex said, rolling her eyes.

“You’re no fun.” The keeper slapped at the forward’s shoulder.

“I’m plenty of fun,” Alex said laughing. “Which you two both know.”

“Who’s fun?” Carli asked, finally lifting her head from her phone. She had missed their banter as she looked at the scores of the other games and tweets where she was tagged. She really had to stop looking at her fan tweets. They were more vicious now than they used to be.

“All three of us,” Ali teased. “Maybe if you put your phone down, you’d notice.”

The midfielder pulled a face but shoved her phone into her bag. She didn’t need to read the shit they were saying about her online. Besides, the three had reached the Pride players’ cars.

“Carli’s with me,” Alex said, opening her trunk and tossing her bag in the back. “She doesn’t need you two giving her any ideas.”

“Uhhh...okay,” Carli said, not understanding the last statement but assuming that the Orlando heat had obviously affected their brains a little bit. “Try not to kill us, Morgan. Jill won’t know what to do if both her captains get killed.”

The forward’s head tilted back as a throaty laugh ripped from her mouth. “Yeah, maybe she’d even forget HAO retired again.”

Carli shook her head wishing that was just joke. Jill Ellis’s decision making had been questionable since day one of being head coach. If only they could get rid of her.

 

* * *

 

“We won!” Ash cheered. Ali and Ashlyn were already on the forward’s front porch waiting for the two superstars to join them. “That means you two take an extra shot!”

Carli snorted, shaking her head. How could the keeper be in her thirties and still be so childish? She wasn’t sure how Ali put up with the overgrown puppy. “I think you just want to get me drunk like after the World Cup.”

The midfielder had passed out from drinking. She had woken up without a shirt on though, wondering exactly how her shirt had ended up off and across the room. She didn’t remember much of the partying. At least, she hadn’t in the team fuck fest in the other room. All in all, she had been glad she had passed out drunk, concerned what she might have done otherwise.

“Maybe we are, Lloyd.” A smile that made Carli frown crawled across Ali’s face. “You were pretty fun that night.”

“I don’t remember any of it,” she muttered, running a hand through her hair. The three Pride players exchanged glances behind her back.

“We can always reenact it for you,” Ali purred, sidling closer to the midfielder. Carli shook her head and stepped backwards, bumping into Ashlyn who caught the brunette.

“Are you three always this weird?” Carli groaned. She was glad she wasn’t with Orlando. They seemed like an odd bunch, even compared to Houston and Sky Blue. “Just give me the drink you promised me.”

“With pleasure,” Ashlyn said smirking, her arm around Carli’s waist as she lead her into the house. “Babe, Alex, what are we drinking tonight?”

“Tequila,” the defender decided with a smile, grabbing an expensive bottle and glasses. Only the best for her girls. Plus, the fancy stuff normally got you drunker or at least tipsy faster.

Carli groaned as she was ushered into a chair. At least it was comfortable. She had to give Alex points for taste. “I was assuming it’d be an actual drink, not just shots,” she complained. It had been a long time since she had just done shots. She was far too old for just shots.

“We’ll get you a fancy drink later,” Alex assured her. “We usually save that for the hot tub though, after we’ve groaned about the game for a bit.”

“Okay, but you need to stop acting so weird,” Carli said eyeing the three of them. “I’d say you have heat stroke or something, but I know better.”

Ashlyn smirked, pouring them each two shots. She expertly poured less in the shots her Orlando teammates would be taking. It wouldn’t do for them to be drunk off their asses tonight. If she and Alex couldn’t get it up, then the night would be ruined. They could only hope the midfielder said ‘yes’ to their invitation.

They wanted to loosen Carli up just a little first. They all know she tended to be the most tightly wound of anyone on the national team. It had always been Ashlyn’s fantasy to...well that could be left for later. Alex too felt she needed a little bonding time with her co-captain. Ali was always up for anything, as Ashlyn had learned in Germany.

It was all up to Carli now.

Two fast shots. Carli took both like a champ, knocking them back without coughing at the burn. Ali took hers slower, watching Carli over the rim the whole time.

“Well go on,” Carli said, gesturing to her National team teammates. “Otherwise I’m going to need more alcohol.”

“We have plenty of it,” Alex smiled. “But I feel like getting in the hot tub; that was a rough game.”

“You can borrow one of my suits,” Ali added.

“Or I have a couple of spares around here somewhere, tags still on and all,” Alex offered.

Carli shrugged. Her body wasn’t as sore as the others. She hadn’t played near as many minutes as Ali. Still, she didn’t want to uber back to the hotel just yet or try sleeping in a guest room while the others were outside having fun. “Why not.”

“I’ll make more drinks,” Ashlyn offered. “While you go find her something.”

 

* * *

 

Alex shook her head, coming downstairs. She had been upstairs helping Carli find something to wear for over twenty minutes. That girl was worse than Ali when trying to find just the right dress for gala. It was only sitting in the hot tub with a couple of friends, but every swimsuit had been ‘too skimpy’ in the omegas words.

Ashlyn smiled sympathetically at her fellow alpha. “Is she good?”

“Yeah.” Alex moved to help the keeper make the drinks. “She’s just complaining. Nothing has enough coverage for her.”

“She doesn’t remember the World Cup after party.” The night to end all nights. That had truly been one of the best nights of Ashlyn’s life. Not only had she become a World Cup champion, but she had one crazy, wild night with the best ladies in the world.

“She passed out pretty quickly,” Alex said shooting Ashlyn a look. She too remembered that night. To say it had been an ‘adventure’ would be an understatement. “All she did was dance around with her shirt off and briefly lift her bra up. It’s not like there’s much to remember, at least for her.”

“But she’s so straight laced,” Ash argued, tilting her head back to the side as she recalled the rosy colored areolas and dark maroon nipples. “That was pretty hot.”

Alex smiled, blushing at the memory of what had occurred after Carli had fallen asleep. She sipped her drink idly, trying to calm her already raging libido. “We should make these a little stronger. Just so we can all loosen up, but not too much that nothing happens we don’t have control over.”

“Agreed,” the keeper nodded her head. “I want her to still be able to make her own decisions.”

“You and I both know that Carli Lloyd is not a lightweight. She drank twice as fast as we did that night, not that she didn’t deserve to party.”

“Well, now we deserve to party.”


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The four have a little fun in Alex's hot tub.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! Here's another chapter for you guys! As always please don't hesitate to let us know what you think! :)

“I am not sure about this one?” Carli said, her path down the stairs hesitant. She wished she had a towel to wrap around herself. At least, she had shaved her more delicate area, leaving her bikini line fine and smooth. “Are you sure you don’t have anything else?”

Ashlyn couldn't help the low whistle. When she saw a glorious work of art, it was just unfair not to appreciate it. Carli was all hard angles, the tiny red suit perfect for her. The keeper had to move behind the kitchen island, least the omega see what type of excitement her suit was causing.

“Shut up, Harris.” There wasn’t much bite to the words. The drinks were already starting to loosen up the omega. It was evident by the blush coloring her cheeks at Ashlyn’s attention.

“You can always swim naked,” Ali teased, drinking in her fellow omega’s appearance. It was a crime to cover up such beauty with even the smallest of clothes. “I bet Ash and Alex would really like that.”

“Just give me another drink before I leave,” she sassed, rolling her eyes but still smirking.

“You’re having too much fun to leave,” the defender singsonged. “We caught you, Carli Lloyd does have fun.”

“Sometimes,” she allowed, tilting her head in concession. “But I won’t be if you don’t give me another drink.”

Snapping out of her trance, Ashlyn immediately poured Carli and Ali drinks before pouring two for herself and Alex. They needed to keep the party going before Ali’s teasing got too far. Her patience was short and the temptation great. However, they needed to still ease the midfielder into their proposition. “Hot tub?”

“Why not?” Alex said shrugging, catching Ashlyn’s eyes before turning to the omegas. “Lead the way ladies.”

Ashlyn wore a pair of swimming trunks and a sports bra. She liked her junk to hang loose. She hated the tight compression of the speedo that Alex chose. Thankfully, Carli hadn’t questioned why Alex had had swimsuits more suited to an omega’s nether regions, the tags still on. Who had the alpha planned on having over and why were they all her size?

Carli lowered herself into hot tub hissing, her muscles were so sore. She had barely played forty minutes, but her muscles felt like she played the full ninety. She really shouldn’t have skipped the ice bath. It was a part of her routine for a reason, but she just hadn’t wanted to stick around to see the disappointment on her teams face or hear it from her club coach.

“You sore?” Alex asked, scooting around the rim of the hot tub, only her feet dangling in the hot water. “When did Sky Blue last provide you with a descent masseuse?”

Ali snorted. “From what I’ve heard, they’ve never had one.”

Carli shook her head, refraining from mentioning her own stories of the club. It was better to never say anything. It made it easier to refrain from saying anything to the media, despite how much she wanted to speak. Why was she really not getting minutes? Was it not USSF flexing their muscles, letting her know exactly who paid her salary. It was effectively a gag order.

Ashlyn shook her head. “You should have tried to trade to Orlando. We would kick ass with you.”

The keeper smiled, imaging having Lloyd on her team. She wasn’t the same girl she had been in the 2015 World Cup, but she was still a leader and good on the ball. She was the USWNT co-captain still for a reason, even if she wasn’t getting the minutes. She was Carli “Hat Trick” Lloyd.

“I could massage them for you,” Alex offered, shrugging as if it were no big deal. Her fingers itched to touch the thick muscles. Even from where she sat, the alpha could see tension in the hard lines.

“Or you could give her a full body massage later,” Ali said winking. She didn’t need alcohol to loosen her tongue, she was already flirty on a good day. Adding a little tequila into the mix, and she couldn’t hold back even when she saw Ash’s warning glare.

Alex rolled her eyes at the defender. Ali would be punished later for that. Perhaps that was what the omega was wanting anyway. She did like a little pain with her pleasure. “My offer was serious, Als.”

“So was mine, on your behalf.”

Alex and Ali looked at each other, Alex’s glare meeting Ali’s smirk. Yes, the girl would be feeling the alpha’s hand on her backside later. She knew better than to get cheeky with the forward. She knew what her words were really asking for. The omega was asking for the punishment, the pain.

Carli looked between the two shaking her head. “I just want someone to massage me,” she pouted. “I’m so tight.”

Ashlyn groaned softly as the midfielder made a show out of stretching, not that she meant to show off her assets. Her chest just so happened to push forward as she rolled her shoulders, thrusting her arms up above her head.

“We’ll definitely stretch you out later,” Ali promised, sending a wink towards her mate. She knew what was happening below the water. There was no way the keeper wasn’t hard. “We can’t have you being too tight, now can we?”

“You and your innuendos,” the older brunette said laughing and rolling her eyes.

“You love them,” Ali purred, moving so she was straddling Carli. Stealing her drink from her hand, she planted a quick kiss on the surprised midfielder’s lips. “Sorry, but I’m all out.”

The midfielder stared at the defender. “Are you seriously this friendly with everyone?”

“No,” Ash said right as Alex said, “Yes.”

The alphas looked at each other. Ashlyn was pouting. Ali really wasn’t that friendly with everyone. She just liked to have fun with some of their teammates. Ashlyn was always around of course, but those fun times didn’t happen as often as Alex liked to believe.

Carli raised an eyebrow at the two of them. Ali drew her attention away, drawing her face towards her with her soft hand. “What they mean is, only with people I think are either very attractive or I really like. Lucky you, you’re both.”

The midfielder was left speechless. The alphas couldn’t help their laughter. Carli was so cute when she mimicked a fish.

“If only Ali had tried that sooner,” Alex teased. “Now that we know how to make you speechless.”

Carli stuttered. “I’m- I’m not speechless,” she mumbled. “Just a little surprised.”

She blinked, turning to Ashlyn. Ali had been flirty with her from the beginning, but she wasn’t being just friendly anymore. “You’re okay with this?”

“Very okay with this,” the keeper whispered, smiling softly. “In fact, if it went even further, I’d be even happier.”

Carli turned red as she was hit with the implications of Ashlyn’s statement. Were they really implying what she thought they were implying? There was no way to misread all of the signs. This last one was clear. The keeper hadn’t minced words. “Me in bed with you?” she squeaked. “Both of you?”

“All three of us,” Alex purred, drawing the omega’s attention to her. Her hand touched the older woman’s cheek. “You can’t leave out the host after all.”

The striker leaned past Carli capturing Ali’s lips in a heated kiss. Carli watched wide eyed, her breath catching in her throat. Tongues were already starting to dance by the time the midfielder once again found her voice. “Wait! What are you doing?”

“Shut up,” Alex said, smiling as she pulled back from the kiss. She leaned back until she was face to face with Carli. “You talk too much.”

The older woman wanted to argue. She had more to say, she was sure of it. But the words seemed to leave her brain. She couldn’t remember anything she had wanted to say. It was all just gone as Alex’s lips met hers.

It took her half a minute, but she found herself responding. It was probably the alcohol or her own frustration from earlier. She needed something. Was this it? She wasn’t exactly sure, but her inner omega was purring, enjoying the attention.

How long had it been since she had had sex?

It had been a long time. Not since she and Brian split after the Olympics. That had been over year ago. A year without sex, and she was playing some of the worst soccer of her life, the fans saw it, her team saw it. Even Jill Ellis saw it. Maybe there was a correlation.

“Fuck that’s hot,” Ash moaned. The mates could only sit there and stare. In truth, neither woman had thought Carli would respond to their advances. It had been wishful thinking at best that she would do anything besides calling an Uber.

Ali shifted, moving to Ashlyn’s lap. Her lips drifted to her mate’s ear. “I can tell you think so.” The alpha’s arousal pressed against her thigh. “You jealous?”

“Fuck, yes.” Ash wanted some of the midfielder too. She had always admired Carli. The midfielder walked onto the pitch as if it were entering a battle that she had no hope of returning from. For years, she had given everything, including her body into the good fight. Only recently had she begun to slow.

“How do you want her?” Ali purred, her lips brushing only her mate’s neck.

“In so many ways,” Ashlyn groaned. “Don’t you?”

“Of course, I do,” the defender agreed. Her lips touched the mating mark she had made, earning another groan from the keeper. “Don’t you want to watch us?”

“Just the two of you?” Ashlyn asked, her eyes darkening.

“Just the two of us,” Ali whispered, her breath tickling Ash’s ear. “Putting on a show for you and Alex before she’s yours.”

The keeper groaned, her eyes rolling back in her head as she imagined Ali and Carli together. The soft movements of both omegas together so in contrast to either of them with the alphas. “That would be so hot.”

The defender laughed, sliding off of Ashlyn’s lap. It was time to move things further along. She parted Alex and Carli easily. A hand to the midfielder’s chest gently brought her back against her fellow omega’s body.

“Share,” Ali teased, her eyes locking on to Alex’s darkened pupils. “Ash wants her too.”

Carli whimpered, blushing as the alphas’ eyes turned towards her.

“Something tells us you don’t mind the attention,” Alex teased, fingering the hem of the bikini top Carli was wearing.

“It’s been a really long time,” Carli groaned. When had she been this aroused? She couldn’t remember the last time. Perhaps her frequently used vibrator could tell the story, but for now, her brain was gone. She was lost in a haze of lust and pheromones.

“How long?” Ashlyn questioned, moving closer so she could join the three.

“Since the Olympics,” the midfielder admitted. She didn’t even blush as she normally would have. Modesty had gone out the window when arousal began pooling between her thighs. “I haven’t been with anyone since Brian.”

Both Alex’s and Ashlyn’s eyes darkened further, imaging how tight the midfielder would be for them. Brian had gone out of the picture long ago. They had been around to hear the end of the relationship, or at least the stories from the others. The midfielder had been on the phone constantly bickering with the beta throughout the whole of the Olympic tournament.

“I guess we’ll really be stretching you out then,” Alex teased. “If you can take us.”

Carli swallowed. “Both of you? At the same time?”

Ali giggled. “Well you can’t leave one out, can you?”

The defender’s mind swirled as she pictured the event. Perhaps, if they were at their house, they could make the midfielder air tight with the strapon Ali had. She hadn’t had a chance to use it yet. Ashlyn wasn’t the type of alpha to submit, and it had been a long time since they had shared their bed with another omega.

Carli’s eyes widened. “I’m not sure I can...you know, handle two.”

Alex rubbed light circles on the omega’s back, letting calming pheromones out as she did so. “We’ll take it slow. We promise. Ali can tell you, it feels amazing.”

The defender nodded. “You’re going to love it. They know what they are doing.”

The midfielder gave a nervous chuckle. “You make it sound like you guys do this often.”

Ashlyn spoke up. She was tired of the talking. She wanted to kiss Carli. “Not as often as you think. Don’t worry. You’re special, you’re the first we’ve shared with Alex.”

The keeper didn’t give her a chance to ask any more questions. The alpha couldn’t wait any longer. She had to taste the other woman’s lips.

“I know what you’re thinking,” Alex teased, turning to Ali as they ignored the kissing pair. “I’m prepared, don’t worry.”

Ali’s eyes widened. “You have one?”

“Just for you babe,” Alex smirked, enjoying the way the other woman blushed. “I figured we’d try it out on Ashlyn if we got her drunk enough. But now….”

“I guess we’ll just see how the night goes,” Ali said, the picture of possibilities still at the forefront of her mind. “But there’s always next time, if not.”

“Exactly,” Alex nodded. “There will be plenty more games in Orlando, for club and country.”

The defender’s eyes darkened, imaging all the naughty things they could get up to with Carli. They just needed to ensure that the other omega enjoyed herself as much as they did. She needed to want them as much as they wanted to have her, and perhaps then, she’d be more than willing to come back for more. Maybe she’d even invite them to stay with her when they played their last club game in New Jersey.

“We need more toys,” she moaned, pulling Alex towards her. Her mind would not let go of every position she could get Carli in. Many of them involved more complicated systems of ropes than she knew Alex had.

“Next time tiger,” Alex teased, running her hands over Ali’s ass. “But I think we should move this upstairs before they get too eager.”

Ali pulled herself away from the forward to look over at her mate and Carli. They were kissing heatedly. Carli’s hand was wrapped around the back of Ashlyn’s neck. The alpha’s own hand was somewhere between their bodies. If Ali had to guess, she would say that when they pulled apart, Carli’s top would not exactly be covering everything it was meant to cover. 

The defender began pressing kisses to the back of Carli’s neck. It had an immediate effect, the skin being sensitive to the little nips of Ali’s teeth.

Carli moaned, leaning back against Ali. Ashlyn groaned at the loss of the older woman’s lips.

“Alex and I are going upstairs if you two are interested in joining us,” Ali said lightly, her hands running all over Carli’s body.

“You’re turning me into jello,” the midfielder moaned.

“Are you complaining?” She nipped at the pulse point, her teeth scraping lightly over the throbbing vein.

“Don’t stop.”

Alex growled. “Upstairs. Now.”

It was a command that had Ashlyn climbing out of the hot tub eagerly, with Carli slowly following her, assisted by both Ali and Alex.

“Good girl,” the striker purred, causing Carli to shudder. “Now the real fun can begin.”


End file.
